screamqueensfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
KKT here i come episode 2 / Backstabbers
KKT here i come episode 2 / Backstabbers: "Oh my god, so," Grace said worried "We just saw a girl get her head stabbed in our back yard by a serial killer that Jennifer saw! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA SAY GRACE?!" #5 asked. "Yeah, sorta." Grace responded. "That's it! Sluts! I'm out! Okay? I'm not gonna stay here, when a murderer is on the loose okay? Kappa House is... Sorta important, actually not at all, but If people need a Network News anchor for FOX, I'll be here, not dead! Later, Dumb Bitches!" Chanel said as a blonde haired blue eyed girl walked in. "Hi, are you Chanel? Oh, hi! My name is Elizabeth Dawn, or Liz Daw. I wanna join Kappa Kappa Tau! If i am than you can drink Diet coke out of a tampon. I was gone last night. College party. I lost my $5,000 Valentino Bag. anyway, how do we start?" She asked as she took of her glasses. Chanel looked around. "Chanels, let's go to my closet! NOW!" Chanel yelled. They all met up in her closet. "Girls... We have a solution," Chanel said to her Chanels. "I say we make her a Chanel!" Chanel said. "WHAT?! NO! SHE DIDN'T GO THROUGH HELL WEEK OR DOUBLE INITIATION TO BE A CHANEL! SHE CAN'T JUST WALK IN AND, BE A CHANEL!" Chanel #5 said. "Oh my god! STFU Chanel #5! She's gonna help me whip these girls into shape." Chanel said. "But Chanel... you have us! Do you really need 6 Chanels?" Chanel #2 asked. "You guys are... OK for awful, annoying ugly fat, dumb hippo heifers.. i guys." Chanel responded meanly. we're making her Chanel #6! And if you guys have anything to say about, try falling down the stairs in heels, just like you did for insinuation. "I still can't feel my hip, i was meaning to talk to you about that," Chanel #3 said. "We're doing it. Tonight." '-------- 9:36, PM 10-2-15 ---------' "Hello everyone! I would like to invite you all to this special ceremony of this house." Chanel announced to the entire KAPPA house. Chanel #5 whispered to #3 and #4 over Chanel. "Guys, what qualifies her to be a Chanel, the Queens of the whole campus, I mean, she never went to Hell Week!" she whispered. "Duh, Chanel #5, she's pretty, skinny, blonde and she's rich!" Chanel #4 convinced. "Yeah and plus you only had 2/4 requirements and we still let you in." Chanel #3 said, meanly. Chanel #5 gasped. "So, I would like to name Elizabeth Dawn, Chanel #6." Chanel said. "Yeah, sure i guess." Elizabeth said. "Come up to my closet, we're gonna dress you up." Chanel said, mysteriously. '--------- 9:38, PM 10-2-15-------' "Hey, Dumb Whores, i'd like you to meet Chanel #6!" Chanel said as she put her hand on Chanel #6's shoulder. "What?! You can't do this! No! Just because she's a Blonde haired, blue eyed skinny girl, you think that she can be a Chanel! No!" Hester said. she ran out of the room, up the stairs into her room. "Slay girl!" Zayday said. "Thanks Payday..." Chanel #6 said. "Sorry, hun, it's Zayday." Zayday said. "Yeah, don't care." Liz said. "I'm going to sleep you UGLY slits!" Liz Said. '------------ 11:43 AM., 10-3-15 -------' "Good morning Chanel." Chanel, 2,3,4,5 said. "Why isn't Chanel #6 here?" Chanel asked. "Chanel #6, are you dead, if you are i'm gonna murder you!" Chanel #6 jumped out of the room and pushed Chanel back on the stairs to the main hallway. she fell half way down the stairs when #2,3,4,5 came and saved her. "OH MY GOD! Chanel, are you okay?" Chanel #4 asked. "Duh, Slut, the bitch just pushed me down the stairs! I'm Not fine!" Chanel responded meanly. "#6 what the hell?" Chanel #2 asked. "Crap, the dumb sluts not dead." She said. "Why did you try to kill me you dumb gash?!" Chanel said. "Because KKT is dying and it's either this sorority dies, or you die! i'd rather you die than." Liz said. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE YOU SLUT YOU GET OUT OF HERE BY 6:00 TONIGHT! OR I WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE YOU WHORE!" Chanel said. Grace and Zayday walked. "Oh my god! Chanel what happened." Grace asked. "Bitch just pushed Chanel down the stairs." Chanel #3 said. '------------ 5:59 PM., 10-3-15 --------' "Goodbye sluts! you have not seen the last of me!" Chanel #6 said. as she was walking down the stairs pink marbles went everywhere. "AHHHHHHH!" Chanel #6 said as she tumbled down the stairs. Right as she fell, she got a glimpse of the Red Devil. The Red Devil disappeared. All the Chanels came out of their rooms. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed; "Looks like theres gonna Chanel #7!" Chanel said, still terrified. looking into Hester's bedroom. Category:KKT here i come series Category:Kittypryde99's stories Category:Fanfiction